Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 09
is the ninth episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury and the 111th episode of the Metal Saga. Plot Gingka and co are on a boat tour with Team Wang Hu Zhong. They explain that their destination is a hidden arena floating on a river where a tag-tournament is taking place. A blimp overhead appears and the Chinese DJ announces that the “Gateway to Success” Tag battle will soon begin. Fans begin cheering as the gang approaches. Chi-yun Li explains that Gingka and Kyoya have already been entered in the competition much to their surprise. Gingka quickly, excited for the competition, selects Yuki as his partner leaving Kyoya to battle with Benkei. Yuki states that he is honoured that Gingka picked him and says that he will not let him down. Mei Mei and Chao Xin reply to these stating that they are entering as a tag-team and Dashan Wang and Chi-yun Li will be entering as a team too. Chao Xin then appeals to his fangirls with a wave causing much screaming and also causing Mei-Mei to sigh. An extra boat appears containing more contestants including Bao, Aguma and Johannes. Kyoya walks up to Yuki and tells him not to let Gingka lose because that's his job, intimidating Yuki slightly. The camera then cuts to Johannes and his younger sister Motti, who, like Johannes, has an attitude like a cat. The Chinese DJ then announces that the tournaments first match is starting. This match is won quickly by Da Shan Wang and Chi-yun Li. The next match is once again quickly won by Benkei and Kyoya with a single hit from Dark Bull's Red Horn Uppercut. The third match features Johannes and Motti facing two confident karate black belts. These two intimidate Motti to which Johannes triggers the battle. The teams launch their Beys and Johannes immediately warns Motti to back away while he delivers the first blow. Lynx changes it's height to 220 to evade the invading Beys. Lynx then changes to Assault Mode and smashes the enemy Beys out of the stadium, winning the match. The next match is revealed to be Gingka and Yuki versus Mei Mei and Chao Xin. This shocks both pairs and they prepare for battle. Yuki enters the arena but gets booed instantly. Gingka simply says to ignore it. They all launch their Beys but Yuki misfires and launches at the sky. Anubius lands safely but is soon launched back into the sky alongside Pegasus. Yuki apologises and decides to go in for the kill. Yuki's plan backfires when Chao Xin's Bey halts to a stop and sends Anubius flying for the third time. Gingka instructs Pegasus to attack both enemy beys at once much to their surprise. Both Beys counter attack with their special moves sending Pegasus backwards. Yuki then decides to go for another strike but ends up having it dodged and hitting Pegasus instead, sending it flying into the sky but just barely landing inside the stadium. Yuki becomes scared to make a move and it worsens when he remembers Kyoya's words from earlier. Gingka defends Yuki and orders Pegasus to switch to Upper Mode. This backfires yet again with Mei Mei cutting holes into the stadium causing water to flow through, slowing Pegasus and allowing for both beys to shunt Pegasus to the edge of the stadium. Gingka reminds Yuki of the time he battled Ryuga, giving Yuki strength to help Pegasus and use a special move. Pegasus uses Final Drive to hit Anubius, supplying it with power to use a Final Brave Impact. This eliminates both enemy Beys giving Gingka and Yuki the win. Aguma and Bao seem impressed by the demonstation of power and say they are “Looking forward to battling them”. Major Events *The group enter the "Gateway to Success" tournament. *Gingka and Yuki defeat Mei Mei and Chao Xin and Advance to the second round. *Kyoya, Benkei, Da Shan, Chi-yun, Aguma and Bao all advance to the second round. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Yuki Mizusawa *Madoka Amano *Kyoya Tategami *Benkei Hanawa *Dashan Wang *Chao Xin *Mei Mei *Chi-yun Li *Johannes *Motti *Aguma *Bao *Tournament Bladers *Audience *Chinese DJ Beyblades *Big Bang Pegasis F:D (Gingka's) *Mercury Anubius 85XF (Yuki's; Featured) *Rock Zurafa R145WB (Da Shan Wang's) *Thermal Lacerta WA130HF (Chi-yun Li's) *Aquario 105F (Mei Mei's) *Poison Virgo ED145ES (Chao Xin's) *Fang Leone 130W2D (Kyoya's) *Dark Bull H145SD (Benkei's) *Beat Lynx TH170WD (Johannes') *Various Generic Beys Featured Beybattles *Gingka Hagane and Yuki Mizusawa (Big Bang Pegasis F:D and Mercury Anubis 85XF) vs Mei Mei and Chao Xin (Aquario 105F and Poison Virgo ED145ES) = Gingka and Yuki. Trivia Videos thumb|right|300px|Full Episode thumb|300px|left|Preview Category:4D Episodes Category:Beyblade Category:Episodes Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Anime Category:Metal Saga Category:Metal Fury Episodes Category:Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Anime Category:Beyblades